Moody and the Geek
by viva0los0sacapuntas
Summary: An account of the love that is Raven and Beast Boy, this shows various aspects of their relationship; some funny, some sweet, some awkward, and maybe a few that are quite steamy... The almost despise each other as much as they love each other...
1. Chapter One: Upset

**Disclaimer: No, Sadly i don't own Teen Titans... though I'd love to own Beast Boy (grins mischeviously)**

**Summary: really short, intro into what will happen later, Raven's pissed. (as usual.)**

**Side Notes: Please read/review.. this is my first fanfic ever and I hope it doesn't suck.**

"Go away!" Raven had had enough of it—for the past ten minutes Beast Boy had been staring at her while she read. She could feel his green eyes drilling holes into the side of her face, no doubt finding her more and more hideous with each second.

"What?" Beast Boy was shaken from his stupor. He'd been on his way to the kitchen for a sandwich, but, as he passed Raven sitting on the sofa with a book, he'd been paralyzed. A sunbeam highlighted her profile, setting the amethyst and lavender streaks in her hair ablaze. He stood captivated—observing the shadows her eyelashes made on her cheeks, her perfectly shaped lips that he longed to—

"I said GO!" Raven was shaking with anger as she shot a wall of black energy at him, causing him to fly backwards into a wall while she stood and walked away, fuming.

Beast Boy sat up, dusted some drywall off his shoulders and let out a soft sigh. As Cyborg came running in, asking what BB had done this time, he just stood up—dazed and absolutely clueless.

"She's beautiful," he muttered under his breath as he finally made his way to the fridge. He was starving.


	2. Chapter Two: Confession

Raven stormed into her room, then proceeded to berate herself for what just happened. 'What if you hurt him? He doesn't deserve that…' she argued with her emotions, trying to find some sense but even Reason wasn't helping.

'You know Raven, you lashed out because you automatically assumed he was judging you. Which is extremely pessimistic. Even for you.'

'Yeah Rae!' Love pouted, obviously disappointed. She wasn't a newbie, not even close actually… she'd stuck around through all of Beast Boy's antics, all the while pleading; 'He's just trying to get attention!'

'Why couldn't you just say something normal. Like hi or something. Anything!' Love was really hung up on this.

"I don't know.. maybe because I'm NOT normal!" Raven muttered through clenched teeth as she tried to get back to her book. Her emotions were way too hyped up to be of any help.  
All of a sudden, she heard a soft knock on her door. "who is it?" she hesitantly called out.

"Um… Hi Raven. It's Beast Boy." His sentence trailed off into an uncomfortable silence until he continued. "Well… I'm sorry, okay? I don't really know what I did… But, I hope you're not mad."

Raven just froze, exhaling once she realized she'd been holding her breath. "Okay."  
Okay what?" She heard his anxiety, the confusion and worry rolling off of him in great waves, nearly drowning her. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and placed his hand on her door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He entered her room slowly, avoiding looking at her incase she felt the urge to break another wall with his body. Standing about a foot from her doorway, he asked, "What made you so mad?"

Raven sat perfectly still, stoic on the outside but inside, her heart jackhammered. How did he manage to look so cute when he was nervous? His usually cheery face was distorted in a guilty and confused expression while his eyes flitted back and forth across her room.

"Raven?" 'Wow,' Beast Boy thought. 'I must really be in trouble now. Oops!' He'd looked at her again, amazed at the porcelain smoothness of her skin, yet tense as her silence dominated the room.

"I don't like it when people look at me like that, okay?"

"Like what? I didn't think I was doi—"

"Like they're judging me! I'm sick of that crap and I won't tolerate it."

"But Rae! I wasn't judging you!" BB was pleading with her, upset that she was in such turmoil over this.

"Then what were you doing!?" Raven hoped he wasn't lying but the sincerity that radiated from him touched her heart. She waited as Beast Boy opened his mouth as if to speak, then he looked at his feet and wiped his hands on the legs of his uniform.

"I'm waiting." Her monotone voice startled him, triggering his mouth to say the first thing his brain could come up with.

"I was just distracted by how beautiful you are and so I just couldn't look away but then you got mad and broke the wall wit me and then Cy came in and started yelling and saying I would have to pay for it and Robin said I need to apologize or you'd just keep getting madder and madder until you finally explode me into a kajillion pieces."

Raven sat, shocked—not hearing anything after 'look away' while BB tried to catch his breath. He started to blush as he saw Raven's startled face, blushing like nothing he'd ever seen. She was so awestruck that she didn't even put up her hood, letting him see how the pink tinge transformed her entire face.

"Well, I'm gonna go now," he said, turning to leave. Silence was the only reply her got as he headed to his room, leaving a speechless Raven in his wake.


	3. Chapter THree: Close, but no Cigar

Raven couldn't help feeling light and airy the next morning when she woke up. She'd had an amazing dream about Beast Boy—he'd said she was beautiful and-wait, that wasn't a dream! It had happened! She giggled to herself, an unusual sound. She washed her face, not noticing she was beaming with joy.

Beast Boy was already in the kitchen, making small talk with Cyborg and Starfire. As he helped himself to some tofu bacon and fruit salad, his heart stopped in his chest. Raven was positively beaming, barely able to keep the small grin on her face from becoming a full-fledged smile. Silently, she grabbed a glass and poured some OJ then put some bread in the toaster as she said her good mornings to the other Two Titans.

Robin walked in, suddenly very aware that something was different. He, along with Starfire and Cyborg, stared at Beast Boy and Raven. She was actually laughing at one of his jokes! He blushed and grinned at her, oblivious to the fact that they were the only two people talking.

For the rest of the day, they just kept on running into each other—first on the roof where BB did his morning stretches and Raven occasionaly liked to meditate. Then in the living room where Raven was watching a program on deep sea aquatic life. Beast Boy just plopped on the sofa next to her, not surprised that the television was on mute. She'd often complained that narrators got on her nerves.

"Can I turn it up a bit?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the giant squid on the screen.

"Sure," she replied, handing him the remote. As he grabbed it, his fingers entwined with hers.

"Sorry!" they said in unison. BB chuckled awkwardly and waited for her to let go of the remote. Which she didn't do. Instead, she cleared her throat, preparing herself to finally say what she'd been wanting to for so long.

"Beast Boy… about last night…I, well, I just wanted to say I really-"

She was cut off by Cyborg who was yelling,"PREPARE TO GET YOUR SORRY ASS KICKED WHEN I BEAT YOU IN—" Quickly zeroing in on the two titans on the sofa, or more specifically the _hands_ of the two titans, Cyborg just stood awkwardly while Raven clumsily removed her had from beneath the warm green one and silently walked to her room, uttering a continuous stream of obscenities with Cyborg's name thrown in every so often.


	4. Chapter Four: Frozen Feelings

A few weeks later, Robin couldn't sleep. He made his way to the kitchen, only to find Raven sitting on the counter with the lights off, a popsicle in her mouth.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, surpried to hear "How did you know you loved Starfire?" Robin nearly choked, trying to think of something vague but all he came up with was

"What? I mean, I like her and she's nice and stuff but I don't-"

"You're _so_ full of shit. Just tell me." And let me tell you somethin, when Raven looks like _that_ when she says somethin, you better get to doin what ever it is she told you to do. Or there _will_ be hell to pay.

Robin sighed. "Well, I guess it was around every time I looked at her, my fingertips would tingle. My throat'd go dry every time I tried to say an awkward 'hey'… " he stopped to take a sip while Raven listened, lost in thought.

"It was when I realized that her happiness was part of my own, I couldn't be without her… and every time I was, I was just counting the seconds until she was with me so that I could feel somewhat normal again.. Does that help at all?"

"Yeah, Robin.. It really did." She hopped down from the counter, Robin knew better than to ask-if she'd wanted him to know, she'd've told him. Raven left him in the dark kitchen and walked back to her room, contemplating how to tell Beast Boy everything she kept inside.


	5. Chapter Five: Finally

"What the hell?" BB muttered as he looked over at his clock. It read 2:36 a.m.. why would anyone be at his door at this time of night?

"I know it's late, but can I come in?" Raven sounded so strange, almost nervous. He racked his brain for his latest offense to her… 'sweet lord,' he prayed in his mnid, 'please don't let her be hurt. Please…' He found a pair of boxers to put on, since he usually slept _au naturale._

"Sure! Just gimme a second." Gosh, his voice was deep and slightly raspy… totally sexy.

"Sup?" He squinted against the dim light of the hallway as he opened his door with one hand and wiped his eyes with the other. Raven couldn't help but notice his defined abs rising and falling with each breath.

"Beast Boy, I have to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out, 'kay?" He nodded.

"Ever since that incident with the book and the wall… shit." She was so nervous, her face flushed in the dim light and she couldn't look him in the face.

"What is it, Rae?" Her heart skipped a few beats, hearing the nickname he had for her. She always pretended to hate it but now, it just felt so natural, so right. She took a deep breath.

"I like you." Beast Boy didn't register that in his mind. He mumbled slurredly:

"I like you too Raven, I mean we're friends but why'd you have to wake me up so early!? It's not like I didn't kn—"

"I mean as more than a friend." Dreaded silence fell, like a lead blanket.

"Oh."

"I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you but now I see you don't feel the same way so I'm just going back to bed now. G'Night." She turned to leave, broken hearted, letting a lone tear slide down her cheek. Reaching for the doorknob, she felt a familiarly warm hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly to face him.

"You didn't give me a chance to talk." And with that, he kissed her cheek lightly, then her lips. His touch was as delicate as butterfly wings but it caused a smoldering feeling in her heart.

"I'll work on that," she whispered. "But I really am goin' back to bed." She felt like she was floating all the way back to her room, tasting him on her lips the entire time before she crawled into bed. She dreamt of clocks and chapstick. On the other hand, Beast Boy stayed up, practicing 'suave' smiles and cheesy pick-up lines, gushing with excitement. He had kissed the girl of his dreams!


	6. Chapter Six: Definitely

Beast Boy laid awake in bed, his eyes closed. Listening. This was one of his favorite exercises, it helped him concentrate and focus—something he'd need to do a lot of today. So far, so good… everything sounded normal; Starfire was in her room, singing along to old Spice Girl CDs while Robin was sitting-on his old, squeaky bed-watching reruns of 'What Not To Wear' practically on mute. Every once in a while, he'd gasp in mock horror at the 360 degree mirror. That cracked Beast Boy up to no end. Cyborg was in the kitchen, grumbling to himself about the 'lack of satisfactory breakfast protein'. What worried Beast Boy was the lack of noise from Raven. She was usually an early riser, up long before the sun. Did she regret last night?

She hadn't dreamt at all last night, she realized as she made her bed. Tiptoeing to her closet, she smothered her longing to run to Beast Boy's room and kiss him again. 'I'm tired of this damn thing,' she pouted to her reflection in her mirror. She smirked darkly, realizing she sounded like she was sounding like a girl getting ready for a date. 'This isn't a date,' she spoke to herself. 'It's just breakfast.' Anyway, Raven was kind of tired of her leotard, it became stifling rather quickly in the summer sun. She peeled it off hurriedly, trying to figure out what to do.

Later at breakfast, the kitchen was slightly smoky for reasons 'unknown'. Let's just say that Grilled Cheese+Daydreaming Green Boy=FIRE HAZARD. Picking at the charred remains of his sandwich, Beast Boy almost didn't hear her come in. She looked somewhat out of place, she wasn't wearing her uniform (a nice change) and the basketball shorts and teeshirt she wore made her look even more washed-out than she already was. Realizing she had forgotten her book, she went back to her room.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Cyborg's question. This was not the time…

"Yeah.. why?"

"You've just been quiet this morning. And that never happens. And you're not eating. Are you sure you aren't sick or something?"

"Oh yes, Beast Boy," Starfire wanted to express her concerns too. Oh joy. "Has something happened? Do we need to perform the ritual of Hangari again?"

A unanimous "NO!" rang out. The Ritual of Hangari involved lots of nasty food, some creepy storytelling of 'worst sickness' scenarios and some vile tasting 'medicines'. Last year when half the Tower came down with the flu, the Ritual had gone on for a whole week. That was enough 'bladder of shark' pudding to last a lifetime.

Raven walked in, e.e. cummings in hand and grabbed the kettle from over the sink. "Why are you looking at me?" she mumbled as she filled it up. Searching the fridge for some eggs, she found none and decided she was more in the mood for PB&J anyway.

"Good morning Raven!" Starfire chirped. "Beast Boy is just about to tell us what has been the cause of his strange behavior! Would you care to listen?"

"Sure," she pulled a chair next to his and straddled it backwards, her face completely serious as she spread peanut butter generously on a slice of bread. "What's wrong?" She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the silence that followed as Beast Boy debated wether or not to even respond. Thankfully, Robin saved him…

"You look exhausted, dude!" That was true, the dark circles under his eyes were startlingly obvious. Raven began tapping erratic patterns on the tabletop to distract herself from staring at him. Her lips still tingled every time she looked at him. Did he regret last night?

"Well, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"Go get your butt back in bed," Robin was speaking more as a leader than a friend now. "We can't afford to have you zonkin' out if we're on a mission."

After he pulled his eyes away from Raven's perfect hands, he silently walked out of the kitchen: the image of her pale, long fingers drumming on the table was etched into his mind. He crawled into bed after shedding his shirt off, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

A few hours later he woke up. 2:34 his clock read, groaning he made his way to the kitchen (again) and fixed a somewhat decent meal: a peanut butter and canned corn sandwich with cherry tomatoes for 'a splash of color'. God, he'd have to stop watching Rachel Ray, the woman was screwing up his natural bad eating habits. Surprisingly, it didn't taste that bad. After he ate, he just stood in the hallway, trying to work up the courage to go knock on her door. Five minutes later, he just rapped lightly on it, hearing a very faint "Come in" before he entered.

Raven was 'just cleaning up' even though her room was so organized, a person with OCD (i.e., me) would be satisfied. Her room hadn't changed at all—she still had a ridiculously large bed and it was made perfectly, the usual deep purple and shades of grey enveloped her lair. A desk was in the corner next to her window that for once didn't have the thick curtains drawn over it. Her heart rate sped up a little bit, remembering the night before. Without a second thought, Beast Boy crossed her room in a few long strides before turning her around in much the same way as he had recently and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay with this?" he whispered. She just nodded.

"Are you?" And before you could say 'tofu' they were all over each other. Raven tangled her fingers in his hair as his lips devoured hers. The taste of her intoxicated him as did the feeling of her narrow waist beneath his shaky hands. The room was silent except for their erratic breaths and shudders. Slowly, almost mournfully, their kisses slowed and as they began to breath normally, Raven found her voice. It was a lot huskier than she remembered, yet a lot brighter at the same time.

"So does this mean we can make this work?" Beast Boy just pulled her close to him again, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck where his muffled laugh and warm breath sent vibrations throughout her whole body. He loved this. He loved it! She felt so real in his arms, so real to his lips… finally his dreams were becoming a reality.

"Is that a yes?" she barely managed to squeak out, distracted by the fleeting row of kisses he placed on her neck. He replied without missing a beat.

"It's a definitely." So they remained in their embrace, Raven was surprised that she hadn't pushed him away and Beast Boy was shocked at his own tenacity… but they both were hopeful, for their new relationship, that was unlike anything they'd ever experienced before.


	7. Chapter Seven: Something Hidden

Firstly, let me apoplogize for taking so long with the update… I am dealing with a severe-ish ear infection (I'm not supposed to be on the computer) so it's been hard to write… sorry!!! Please review!

Raven woke up, startled and terrified. She'd had a dream, a memory? Something horrible. She ran through the fragments of imagery as she brushed her teeth. There was a shadow-clad figure, it was her old bedroom… _be a good girl, a quiet girl_ she heard over and over before pain racked her entire being. Raven froze, tasting bile in her mouth before she emptied her stomach, heaving on the bathroom tile. Why did she have to remember this today?

It was a long day for both of them, Beat Boy couldn't wit to see her alone, he wanted to be close to her at every second… Raven was repulsed, torn. How could she show him that she could be normal? That she could be a good girlfriend? Ideas flooded her mind like water to a desert, soothing and satisfying. But would it be enough?

"Rae?" Beast Boy barely had time to finish before Raven yanked him through the door, kneading one hand in his hair and sliding the other up his shirt, pressing against his warm chest while she crushed his lips with her own.

"I… missed… you… so… much!" she whispered between breaths, trailing eager kisses down his neck. That was true, the entire time she was away from him, she wished he was with her. He was simultaneously shocked and intensely pleased at this display, he chuckled lighty—he's insanely ticklish—but moaned at the sensation as she ran her cold tongue up the side of his neck.

Pushing her back from him so he could watch her eyes, making sure this really was her, he marveled at the girl in front of him. Her hair was loose and free, slightly curly from the humidity. She'd grown it out so it was long enough to frame her well-endowed breasts that strained against her tee-shirt. Her waist, encircled with that chain link belt was narrow compared to her wide, luscious hips. But what amazed him the most was her face. Her eyes were bright and vibrant, not half closed and bored like usual… her lips were slightly swollen, giving her a wholseome, eniticing, pagan look.

This was going too fast. Much too fast. He wanted her, so much so that he was in pain… But shouldn't they slow down a little? Did she only want him for sex? Thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to piece things together… this wasn't the Raven he knew, was it?

"What is this, Raven?" he pulled her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. She was silent. He stroked her cheek, watching lovingly as she leaned into the touch, tears building in her eyes. They ran down her cheeks, sliding down her pale neck.

"I don't know." And objects began to float around her room, she wouldn't look at him, mumbiling something about how messed up she was, how bad, how wrong. He tried to hug her but she flinched away, whimpering like a lost child. It broke his heart.

Pulling away, she sat on her bed and ncurled up into the fetal position.

"I have a secret." Her voice was muffled as she spoke into the pillow she had clenched in her hands.

"what is it?" He sat next to her, his hand hovering over her head, wanting to stroke her hair. He decided not to, not wanting to scare her again so he settled for placing it next to her face. She only began to sob, broken noises emanating from her small body, crushing his heart into many pieces. Glass began shattering.

She only wailed, a forlorn, abandoned sound that brought him to tears. "What is it, Rae?" he mumbled over and over, drawing her into his arms as she contined to fall apart, tears flowing ever faster… Her dresser split it half, the books she adored were disintegrating.

Suddenly, she stopped. She looked up at him with dark, lifeless eyes. "I'm a bad girl. I am a very bad girl." The pillows on her bed imploded and feathers began to fly around the room.

He shook her firmly, but not enough to hurt her. "You look at me." She shied away from him, gazing at the sheets on her bed. "You look!" His eyes were frantic and desperate, he wanted to save her but he didn't know how. "You are amazing. You have never been a bad girl and whoever told you that is wrong," He choked up, picturing a young Raven, cringing in a corner, cowering in fear. "Please, Rae, please tell me what's wrong!"

She pulled his head down so she could whisper it in his hear. Her voice was laced with guilt and shame, bitterness and rage. "I was raped."

Time stopped.

"By who?"

"My father's brother."

Her desk collapsed.

"I'm sorry."

He held her.

She was even colder than before.

Rain began to fall heavily, thundering on the roof.

He could hear her heart begin to slow.

The beat changed, it became erratic and wild, no longer stable.

He sobbed for her, quiet tears trickled from his eyes.

"s=Stay with me, Rae"

and she did.


	8. Chapter Eight: Getting Better

"Thank you." Raven woke the next morning with Beast Boy's arms around her, her face was pressed into his chest. He murmured something that sounded like 'don't thank me, it's the least I could do.' And she sat up, tracing his face with one cold hand. He was so beautiful, she thought to herself. Over the years he'd changed on the outside, now he lay next to her—strong jawed and dreamy-eyed. One soft kiss was brushed over his lips before she slid out of bed, putting on her game face.

That day was strained and uncomfortable, he didn't know if she wanted to be left alone or not… Raven was in a strange state herself (and I don't mean Jersey), it was like she didn't give a fuck about anything anymore, she didn't want to talk about it but at the same time she knew if she kept it inside it would eventually tear them apart. She thought about all of this as she ate her late breakfast and read her Longfellow. At least the words were always the same, they didn't change at all.

Then she read it.

"Tell me not in mournful numbers,  
Life is but an empty dream!  
For the soul is dead that slumbers,  
And things are not what they seem.

Life is real! Life is earnest!  
And the grave is not its goal;  
Dust thou are, to dust thou returnest,  
Was not spoken of the soul."

—exceprt from Psalm of Life by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

She would tell him. Not because she felt forced, not because she felt guilty, but because she knew that with him, life was real. And life was good. After heading back to room where she salvaged all the things she could before setting them in their proper place, she pulled out a leatherbound notebook, one that Beast Boy had given her in a Christmas past. Writing hesitantly at first, she recounted every memory she could, knowing it would make things better for her, and better for him.

The day dragged on and on, sluggish and hot. Beast Boy went off for a swim with Robin, and decided to ask for some much needed advice. "What do I do if I know something about someone that is really horrible?"

"What do you mean?" Robin floated on his back, watching the cloudless sky, an almost eeriely perfect shade of cerulean.

"What if it's something you know hurts them, but you're not sure if they want to talk about it." Beast Boy was just standing in the water, somewhat frantic, wishing he was with Raven, making her feel better. There was a long silence as Robin thought it over, resisting his urge to ask what had happened, who it was, everything he wanted to know.

"Wait for the person to bring it up. If you don't, you might as well just tell them you think of them differently because they'll know you worry about it as much as they do. Eventually they'll open up, if they trust you, but if it's anyone who'd tell you their problem in the first place, I know they already do." Robin looked over at the green teenager, saw him wipe a few tears off of his face before looking back at him.

"Can I have a hug?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Sure," so they embraced in the warm ocean, sobs rolling out of Beast Boy from deep in his chest, as he held on to Robin, who was keeping him in reality.


	9. Chapter Nine: Full Moon

Thank you SOOOOOO much for the reviews!!!

***huge cheesy grin**

sorry it took so long for the new chappies, just got back from Orlando last night…

please review. Also, I have the greatest respect for ya'll, tryin to come up with stuff you'll love.

Like it?

Hate it?

Much love,

Viva

p.s. I'll try to make the chapters longer… I have like ADHD lolz and I get _really_ distracted sometimes. :D

Beast boy read the book Raven had handed him before dinner. Up on the roof where no one could bother him, he saw every experience of abuse through her eyes… Though she had thrown in a few of her own random memories, it was, in all, a hearbreaking read. Then he read the last page.

The first time I knew I was in love with you was a while back. We were arguing over pizza because no one brought you a cheese and you refused to pick off pepperoni from Cyborg's. I didn't even think about it, just went and got you a pizza. I was halway to Antonio's (I remembered that you told us they made 'the frikkin best pizza ever') when I realized that the only reason I was doing it was because I wanted you to be happy. And if cheese pizza would help me accomplish that well I would've bought all the cheese pizza in the world.

_I love you very much, Beast boy. I know I won't be able to say it for a while, that's just how I am, but I want you to know it. Never doubt that. My life has taught me that not everyone can be trusted and that cruelty is how some people avenge their rage—but listen to me—I will never hurt you, and I know I don't deserve you. I will always be grateful to have your support._

_Rae_

Tears fell silently and puckered the pages of paper. The moon was full and bright, reminding him of how Raven's face practically glowed when she was happy. 'I have to see her,' he thought to himself. Running down the stairs as fast as he could, he skidded to a stop in front of her door. He knocked. And waited for what seemed like an eternity.

She opened it slowly, looking at her feet. Drawing her hands in his, he tilted her chin up and with tears still streaming on his face, he kissed her, soft and sweet. Her knees were weak as she pulled away to breathe.

"Thank you," he whispered to her. She pulled him into a hug, feeling the hard planes of his body mold against her… she felt infinitely better, the pieces of her heart welded together as he pulled her body closer to his. He was lifting her off the floor, wrapping her legs around his waist as he made his way to her bed where he sat.

They stared at each other for a long moment before she spoke.

"Can I try something?" He nodded instantly.

With her right hand, Raven cradled his face, tracing the pointed ear and the smooth cheek. Her left hand pushed back on his chest so he was laying flat with her straddling him. Her lips ghosted slowly over his, before making their way over his entire face—forehead, eyelids, cheeks, chin. She nibbled lightly on his neck, finding a spot that made his moan softly. She bit slightly harder, the curve between his neck and shoulder tingling as he reactedly bucked his hips against her.

After removing his shirt, she ran her hands over his chest. God, he was so beautiful… long lean muscles stretched under the emerald of his skin. She pressed butterfly kisses across it, shifting lower so she was sitting on his thighs. Her tongue tentatively swirled at his bellybutton and he whimpered.

She sat up immediately. "Are you okay?" was what she meant to say but it came out in a mumbled jess.. jumbled mess. His bottom lip was caught in his teeth and two bright spots of pink marked his cheeks. His brow was furrowed as though he was concentrating on something and his eyes were on fire. The jade depths of them danced as they met hers, he released his lip and tried to breathe.

"Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" She spoke softly. He shook his head slowly. "Well, you're fucking amazing." His heart skipped a beat, watching her luscious lips utter an obscenity. She stretched out over him, so their faces were close together, her chest pressed aginst his, her hips digging into his waist. Pressing gentle kisses to the underside of his jaw, she sighed against him. He moaned again.

This whole time, he had kept his arms locked by his sides, fists were made as he restrained himseld from plundering her curves with eager hands. He knew she had to be in control. He wouldn't fight it, only enjoy.

Rolling her hips gently, she was rewarded by a jolt of sensation to herself and a loud moan from Beast boy. She tentatively repeated the motion, placing her hands on either side of his head for support. The jolt returned and made colors dance behind her eyelids. He was panting beneath her. She sped up her motions, thrilled at how they could be so _intimate_ without touching, without fear. Her breath turned to gasps and rough whimpers as she felt something change in their moods. Beastboy was writhing in pleasure. He had worked his hands up to her hips and after recieveing permission from her passion-filled eyes, helped her to the place she was trying to get to. He ground her hips even harder into his, stopping only when she started groaning his name. Though his jeans were painfully tight around him, he pushed harder nontheless and the pressure behind her eyes was building. Everything was silent for about 2 seconds as the tension inside her built and built…

Then she was falling, she quivered against him as warmth spread over her entire being, she cried out loudly as the waves kept on rolling. When she could, she raised herself from her collapsed position on his chest. Her violet eyes were tired but satisfied and as she crawled off of him, she nestled against his body. He prepared to go, head back to his room but she placed a pale hand on his, pleading with her eyes.

He stayed, curling around her as she slept. Though he technically hadn't 'gotten off', he was absolutely euphoric. Her face had a sheen of sweat and her hair clung to it, little curls of amethyst that shone in the moonlight. Even her scent had changed. Where she usually smelt of Jasmine and fresh soap, she smelt of cedar bark and sandalwood. Perplexed at the familiarity of the change, he drifted off to sleepl. The answer came as he dreamed. She was covered in his aroma. She had marked him, as he had marked her.


	10. Chapter Ten: So Lovely

Lovely people, I am so stuck right now. My muse for Raven and BB has flown away in a rush, wandering to different parts of my head i.e., The Burning (my other fanfic, which I am quite proud of) but she returns now, for one last hurrah. If I don't get any comments, this is the last of my story. Sorry, but I need to know what you want.

Always,

Viva

He lays in the dark, watching her sleep and he is convinced that there has never been anything more beautiful in the history of creation. Her lips are slightly parted and a small grin plays upon her face. Her hair, which is curly (a pleasant surprise) falls over her face, and he brushes it back behind one pale ear.

Her eyelashes are long indeed, shadows like a dusky fringe on her cheeks. Like that first day. There will be hell to pay if anyone finds out, Cy will probably think there's torture involved and even though Robin will understand, he's just not ready to share the secret yet. He leaves silently, careful not to wake the sleeping girl he loves so much. Hours later, she wakes to find her bed empty, closet a mess, a note in his stead.

**Last night was amazing. **_**You**_** are amazing. I love you. BB**


End file.
